powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Mirinoi
Mirinoi is the home planet of Maya and the Quasar Sabers. History 3000 years before the series starts, the Quasar Sabers are forged and placed within a stone. Around the same period, the Magna Defender, having recently lost his son, arrived on this planet and released the Lights of Orion to prevent them falling into the wrong hands. After that, the Magna Defender and Treacheron battled each other to the death. Treacheron used his powers to open up a crevice and threw the Magna Defender in. Here, he was trapped for 3000 years until the events at the start of the series. In the beginning of Lost Galaxy, Furio attacks the planet in search of the Quasar Sabers for his master, Scorpius and turns all its inhabitants to stone, as Maya, who becomes the Yellow Galaxy Ranger, survived Furio's Power. During this disaster, Mike Corbett fell into the same crevice the Magna Defender was trapped in. The Magna Defender, seeing this as his chance to escape, absorbed Mike's life force to renew his powers and made way to Terra Venture. At the end of the season, the Rangers and Terra Venture land on Mirinoi, which lies outside the Lost Galaxy. The Rangers place their Sabers back into the altar which, not only restores the people and the planet of Mirinoi back to life, but also resurrects the fallen Pink Ranger, Kendrix Morgan. The people of Terra Venture decide to inhabit Mirinoi, making it the "new world" they had been searching for. Background Lifestyle Prior to the Terra Venture's arrival, The natives of Mirinoi lived a relatively simple lifestyle, with no apparent technology in prevalent use (though their knowledge or lack thereof of technology is questionable as Maya is seen adapting to Terra Venture's culture without issue, save a few times). However, it's possible that the natives and former colonists adapted to both ways of their society ways of living. Prior to traveling to earth in "Trakeena's Revenge", Leo is shown fighting Triskull's Ghouls inside a city built on the jungle planet, however, the stone altar where the Quasar Sabers reside is untouched and relatively the same as it was. Though the city is mostly likely the city that was held in the Terra Venture, rebuilt as the intended shining capital far from the altar (and also crashed far enough from it) out of respect for the natives. Travel Travel from Mirinoi to Earth is relatively unknown and an area of speculation. On more than one occasion, a wormhole created by unknown means, creates a path to Earth, allowing the Galaxy Rangers to travel from there to the city of Mariner Bay to team up with the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers in a short matter of time. The wormhole was used once again in, "Forever Red", when Leo takes up his Quasar Saber a third time on Mirinoi (its later revealed he was contacted by Andros for the Red Ranger mission). Earlier, in the same episode, Bulk was shown on Earth running a juice bar with Skull, however, how he returned to earth is unknown. It should also be noted that Alpha 6 returned to Earth as Adam and the Retro Ranger team discovered him deactivated in a crate in a warehouse in Angel Grove, 7 years later in "Once a Ranger". A few years later, the Galaxy Rangers join the other Rangers in "Legendary Battle". Afterwards, they return to Mirnoi. Inhabitants *Maya *Damon Henderson *Kendrix Morgan *Karone *Commander Stanton *Jodie Stanton *Jera *Kai Chen *Shondra *Colby *Ginger *Hannah *Hannah's sister *Johnny *Hargan *Collins *Jasper *Professor Phenomenus *Councilor Brody *High Councilor Renier *Hayley *Hayley's grandfather *All the other slaves of Desert Planet from the Lost Galaxy *Leo Corbett *Leo Corbett's horse *All the other horses (from the episode Silent Sleep) *Rabbit (from the episode Silent Sleep) *Dog (from the episode Silent Sleep) *Bird (from the episode Silent Sleep) *Cat (from the episode Memories of Mirinoi) *Carolyn Pickets *Mike Corbett *All other soldiers of the GSA *All other residents of Terra Venture *Many natives from Mirinoi *Duck (from the episode Journey's End) Behind the scenes Part of the Lost Galaxy? *In the original script of "Quasar Quest", Mirinoi was originally to be a part of the Lost GalaxyProject HEXAGON - "Quasar Quest, Part 1" - Script, but the concept was later retconned with episodes "Escape The Lost Galaxy" and "Journey's End". The planet, complete with a different geography, is outside the Lost Galaxy and juxtaposed against different area of space altogether. As such, though the galaxy of first episode showcasing the planet sports a background similar to that of the Lost Galaxy, it should be noted that Mirinoi is outside the realm of that particular galaxy. **''Dino Thunder's'' episode, "Legacy of Power", later contradicts this fact when Tommy states the Galaxy Rangers were "chosen to be the Power Rangers of the Lost Galaxy". Hexagon Mirinoi was one of several planets in the Power Rangers universe which would appear on a regular basis in Hexagon, the original plan for the season after Wild Force. The Hexagon Rangers would travel to these familar locations to respond to threats of evil. Notes *Interesting enough, Mirinoi sounds like a russian phrase "Мир иной" Mirinoi (meaning "Another world"), paralleling the fact that planet Mirinoi was indeed "another Earth-like world" for citizens of Terra Venture. See Also References Category: Lost Galaxy Category: Planets Category:Planets-PR